


Until I Go

by ScarletPotter



Series: Avengers Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Victim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Peter Parker has endured loss. He’s endured suffering, pain, and torture. But something that always hurts, something that always scars, something that always haunts his memories after five years on the job, is when a child’s death is on his red-stained hands.





	Until I Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's ya girl Sarah. Here's to another fic!

3: 24 AM-NYC

Peter Parker ventures the cold empty streets of Manhattan, scouring for any crime. The city is known for never sleeping, and neither does crime. Perched up on a rooftop, it’s almost a scene out of a comic book, Batman. 

The skyline with the white airy mist brings a haunted aura to the Gotham. With the haunted streets and abnormally empty sidewalks, trouble is bound to happen. And then that’s when he hears it. The sound of a trigger being pulled. He fires a web but by the time he gets there, he’s too late. There’s a little girl, no more than the age sprawled across the floor, surrounded in a puddle of crimson colored liquid. 

The girl’s eyes are open, flashed with terror, but open. Her chest is still slightly moving, despite the extreme amount of red that is spilling out of it. He runs to her side, gently clasping her hand. She looks up at him with shock and awe, “Spiderman, it’s really you!” 

Her face instantly brightens, as if she was meeting Santa Clause herself. Peter smiles and examines the wounds. The gunshot is deep, too deep. And her head is bleeding. She’s not going to make it, it doesn’t take a genius to come to that conclusion. And the girl knows it, “Can you stay? Until I go?” Peter nods as he lifts his mask, letting the girl see his face. She looks shocked, astounded, “Spiderman? But, you’re so young!” Peter chuckles, “How old did you think I was?” The girl confesses, “At least thirty.” Peter chuckles, “Well, that’s not until another seven years ago. Silly goose.” 

He’s joking around to keep the child happy, she’s young and she shouldn’t have to die this young, or get shot. 

He asks gently, “What’s your name kiddo?” The girl replies, “April. I’m eight years old!” She lightly laughs but winces. Peter doesn’t miss it. He strokes her forehead gently, “What’s your favorite color April?” April ponders the question carefully before exclaiming, “Pink!” Peter chuckles, “That’s Captain America’s favorite color, actually. That pink can be for boys too.” The girl laughs as her eyes flutter slightly. 

She asks well-knowing that her time is up, “Can you please sing me a song?” Peter nods, “Of course.” 

Lately, I've been, I've been thinking  
I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier 

He sings delicately but calmly, creating a sense of tranquility at such a horrific scene, as he runs his fingers through the girl’s, April’s knotted chestnut color hair. 

When the morning comes  
When we see what we've become  
In the cold light of day, we're a flame in the wind  
Not the fire that we've begun

Peter sings the words, watching as April’s chest rises and falls, rising slightly lower than the previous breath. The blood coming out of her head is relentless, the red has now stained his suit but he doesn’t care. He continues. 

Every argument, every word we can't take back  
'Cause with the all that has happened  
I think that we both know the way that the story ends

He traces light patterns across her cheek as it grows cold, not just from the cold, but from the death trying to overtake April. 

Then only for a minute  
I want to change my mind  
'Cause this just don't feel right to me

He lets his voice waver, seeing April try to keep her eyes open. She’s terrified, right on the brink of death. With one hand still gripped on hers, and the other hand resting her head on his thigh, he lets her look into his eyes as he gently traces patterns across the tiny girl’s body. 

This doesn’t feel right. His spider senses hadn’t picked it up before. He feels incredibly guilty, and oh, so terrible. He cost the life of a child. A child who wouldn’t be able to graduate elementary school, middle school, high school, make friends, watch movies, grow up. All because of him. Peter tries to blink back the tears as he continues, but the tears are persistent, free-falling. 

I want to raise your spirits  
I want to see you smile but  
Know that means I'll have to leave

The girl forms a smile, at the mention of smiling, and Peter can’t help but think about the irony, seeing the girl one last time, before it’s a goodbye for the both of them. But he continues, as he watches April’s weak attempt against death. It’s a losing battle, but April, full of innocence is determined. 

Know that means I'll have to leave  
Lately, I've been, I've been thinking  
I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier

Peter sings softly, as he dips his head down with the tears racing each other down his pale cheeks, “I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier.” The hand that was holding April’s feels like a dead weight. 

When he looks down on April, her eyes are closed, and her chest moves no more. She’s dead. 

Peter plants a gentle kiss on the girl’s forehead as he lifts the girl to a burial house. He gently sets her body down, lightly kissing her hand. She didn’t deserve to die young. 

No one did.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave kudos! :)


End file.
